The Hellion Angel
by Hellion5Angel4
Summary: The life and death story of Ashley Renee DeLorme. Also features Travis Levitt. Vampires are involved. :) I can't get all the genre's i want, so it will be a life story. Love, hurt, anger, romance, fighting, tragedy, suspense. All genres mixed into one. A genre gumbo, if you will.


**Okay. This story is going to be oddball. I'll do my disclaimer in a minute, but let me explain all of this first. **

**Back in 2004, I started doing wrestling roleplay. And in that, you can use real characters, John Cena, The Rock; OR you can create your own character. So I created my own character. And I will explain everything about here now. **

**My picture base, the person who Ashley Renee looks like, is portrayed by Jessica Biel in Blade Trinity as Abigail Whistler. (I don't own that movie, or the character of Abigail Whistler...or Jessica Biel for that matter) **

**My picture base is romantically involved with a guy named Travis Levitt. And Travis' picture base is portrayed by Ryan Reynolds, also in Blade Trinity as Hannibal King. (Again, I don't own anything from Blade, nor the character of Hannibal King...Or Ryan Reynolds...oh but if I only did..) **

**This is basically, going to be the autobiography of Ashley Renee DeLorme. I own the name Ashley Renee, as it is my own, the DeLorme was created and I don't own it. This disclaimer is sketchy lol anyways..that's the short and skinny of what I can tell you. And the rest...well you'll find out if you decide to read this.**

~ Chapter 1 - Bring the Night ~

Mark DeLorme paced the small study anxiously. His wife had been in labor since the night before, and was still screaming in agony. The midwife had been with her every step of the way. She had helped Verina DeLorme deliver Markus Antonio DeLorme four years before, and now, on the foggy night of October 31, 1851, she would bring into the world, a most unusual girl, who would be named Ashley Renee DeLorme. Mark rushed into the bedroom the moment he was allowed in, and found his wife, gazing into the hazel eyes of a precious baby girl.

New Orleans was where they had made their home 10 years before, after they had wed. After six years of no children, Mark and Verina both had feared one or the other was unable to have children. They were both excited to learn of their first child coming into the world. After Ashley, one other child would be born. Jasmine Elise DeLorme. She was 2 years younger than Ashley, but the three siblings were inseparable. They ran through the fields together, hiked the small patch of woods near their home, rode horses, and even played down by the water's edge; catching crawdads when they could. A happy family, that lasted until Ashley turned 20 years of age. The dinner table was silent. The candles flickered in the quiet, accompanied only by the sounds of cutlery on plates as the four people ate. The fifth, overcome with angry and hatred, left her food untouched. Mark sighed and set down his fork.

"Ashley, my dear, y-you must understand. Your wish to leave for New York is, well your mother and I have discussed it, and Ashley, quite frankly, it is a bad idea. There are thieves, murderers, rapists, just bad people dwelling in New York. It would come of no good if you were to move there." He watched her reactions as he spoke. But she would hear none of it. A young man by the name of Lucas Bright had caught her fancy, and had agreed to accompany her to New York until she got settled. She hated pouting; feeling overwhelmed with anger at her father's ill wishes for her hopes of travel. Mark picked up his fork and continued eating his dinner. "You know, darling daughter, your birthday is not but three days away. I do wish to throw you a masquerade ball in the honor of the event. Would you let me?" She stood and removed herself to her room, not a word spoken to anyone. As she sat on her balcony overlooking the weeping willows covered in Spanish moss, she heard a knock on her door. The heavy footsteps came closer and emerged to her side on the balcony.

He knelt down and looked at her. "Ash, come along. Father is only doing what he feels is best for you." She scoffed and looked him in the eyes. "Markus, I do not care if it is what is best for me, the whole entirety of New Orleans, nor the world. It is what I want. I do not wish to be stuck in New Orleans for the rest of my life, knowing only what this town has to offer. I wish to see big cities, different people, landscapes, foods. Does it not interest you the same?" He smiled and stretched his legs before him on the wooden floor. "Yes, my sister. It does. But our father has traveled to some places. And he knows what is right and what is wrong. If he says New York is too dangerous for a lady, then I would believe him. And beg you to listen to him, and not to go." She leaned on the bannister, the breeze blowing her brown hair around. "Markus, New Orleans is my home. But I long to see Paris, England, New York, and a billion other countries that we know not of. I want to explore and see what the planet has to offer. A change in scenery, a change in people. Why is that so hard to understand?"

He stood and walked over to her, cupping her face gently in his hands. "It is plain and simple here in New Orleans. That I understand. And I also understand the desire to leave, and see far off places. But, forgive me, you're a woman. An unwed woman, no protection, no man to help her when things go rough. Sister, I love you. But I do not think you would make it to Paris." She felt like all hope had vanished; if her brother did not share her desire and curiosity, it was a losing battle to try and convince anyone else. The eve of her birthday, her father had sent out notes of invitation for her party. He knew not, that in the morning when the family awoke, she would be gone. Lucas had agreed with her to take her away that very same night and they would never return. She allowed her mother to fit dresses, agreeing upon the one that would make her the happiest. All the food was set to arrive, the guests were expected. But there would be no party, no birthday to celebrate. The dinner that night, went much the same, only Ashley ate. Knowing money and food would be tight, she ate her fill before retiring to her room. She found her biggest bag and shoved as many things as she could get into it. She sat down at her desk and carefully wrote out a letter to her family:

Father, I love you. You should know that first. But I am unhappy here, in New Orleans. Markus knows of this, as well as Jasmine. I have asked Lucas to accompany me to New York, and he has agreed. Do not blame my brother and sister, they had no knowledge of my plan. I will return some day, and tell you all of the tales of the world I encountered. Do not fear for me, but pray for me. For my safety, my wellbeing. I shall always knows the way back home. Please do not be angry. Celebrate my departure at my birthday ball tonight. And tell all my guests thank you for coming. I will always love you all, and will miss you until I return.

Love, Ashley

She crept down the staircase and into the foyer, taking time to fold her note in half and prop it upon the table sitting in the hall. She picked her bag up and opened the door, only to collide with her father. Wreaking of pipe tobacco, a large candelabra in his hand, he looked at his daughter, bag in hand, the note she had placed on the table and slammed the door closed. He set the light on the table and picked up the note, quickly reading it. He cleared his throat and sighed. Opening his mouth, he let out a yell the whole of New Orleans could have heard. "Verina! Verina come at once, your daughter is doing just as you thought!" A glow appeared at the top of the stairs and glided down, revealing her mother, brother and sister. "Verina, she had plans to meet with that Bright boy, to run away to New York against our wishes." Ashley caught the looks from her siblings and saw hurt in their eyes. But for now, the best option was to keep quiet. "Ashley, how could you even think of such a thing? Deceit? Against your own family?" Her father joined her mother in the scalding. "You do not know what is out there, what monsters lurk in the world. I am only trying to protect you from that burden."

The yelling overlapped and filled the foyer with loud commotion. They were stopped when a knock came at the door. Her father jolted, grabbing hold of the handle. "I take it this is Lucas, coming to find where you were?" Ashley knew it would not be Lucas. She had specifically told him to keep his distance in such a case of something like this happening. The door creaked open and a man stood before them. He was short in height, about the same as Ashley's. He had thing hair on his head, hollow eyes, and a great smile upon his face. "Hello. I am Marcell de Grocian. Words around, there is a storm approaching, and I do believe it is here. Could I beg upon your kindness for shelter?" Her father stepped aside and invited the man into their home. As soon as the door had latched, Marcell lunged for her father, wrapping his hands on the patriarch's head, and twisting until a sickening crack was heard, and he fell limply to the floor. As the family turned to flee up the stairs, the man called to them.

"Stop. Right. There. The lot of you. I heard the arguing in the drive, and could not help but overhear someone was making an attempt to run away. Who was it?" Feeling more bold and confident than she should have, Ashley stepped forward. "It was me." He observed her, taking his time looking. "And why do you wish to leave this lovely home?" His tone was slick, and charming. She eyed her father's body on the floor with mixed emotions. "I wish to see the world. My family, loving me, were trying to prevent me from leaving. To protect me from the monsters on the planet." He grinned and closed the space between them, narrowing his eyes as he spoke. "There are monsters in this world, girl. Do not have any doubts of that. The question is, do you dare become a monster yourself?" Without a moments hesitation, he grabbed her, bringing her onto him. His mouth was warm against her neck, then a piercing pain came as he bit into her skin and began to feed on her blood.

* * *

**So I know to most people that was weird...but I sort of forgot to mention that there are vampires. so it's a not normal story, but it's mine and i'm making it up as I go :P**


End file.
